Moment of Explosion
by HatsumomoShizuo
Summary: Deidara x Sasori yaoi. Deidara decides to show Sasori another type of art that he knows.


"Moment of Explosion"

Deidara x Sasori

My first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>"I respect your art, so why can't you respect mine?" Deidara's short temper was getting the better of him as he stood in Sasori's path. They had just finished off a team of weak Konoha ninja that accidentally crossed their path, and Sasori felt the need to insult his partner's view of art.<p>

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I was simply voicing my opinion. I've said things before, and you didn't seem to mind."

"Yes, I put up with it and now I'm sick of it. He took a breath as he calmed himself down. Deidara smirked as an idea came into his head. "It's not like you even know about the other forms of art I practice."

"I wouldn't think you would observe any other mediums. Explosions and short lived art seem to be your everything."

Deidara smiled inwardly, as he tried to bait the puppet ninja. "Well not exactly. I've had a lot of practice with this other kind of art, but I hardly get to use it. And I can make it last as long as I like, so I'm sure it would appeal to you as well un."

Sasori began to get curious, but did not let it show on his emotionless face. "So what kind of art is this anyway?" He said as they continued through the forest. They were not in a hurry, so Sasori wasn't worried about keeping his superiors waiting.

"Well… I'm not sure if you'd want to see this technique."

"I don't mind. What else do we have to do before we head back?"

The blonde hid his mischievous smile. "Well we should go somewhere more private first, when I was in Iwagakure, I was warned about using the technique so freely and in public." Deidara lied.

Deidara set off again, quickly using his scope to spot a small house in the distance. "How convenient," he thought.

The pair went inside the house to find the owner inside, quickly seizing him by his throat before he could react, Deidara choked the man and pushed his body down a stairwell to what they assumed was a basement.

Sasori silently followed Deidara up a flight of stairs waiting for his partner to at least tell him about the Jutsu, not liking to be kept waiting.

Deidara stopped in the upper hall and turned to Sasori. "Well, here it is."

Confused, Sasori looked at the object in the others hand. It was a needle.

"So what does i-", Sasori was cut off by Deidara who swiftly jabbed the needle into Sasori's neck. He quickly felt darkness creeping over him until he passed out, falling to the floor.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasori awoke lying down. His last few memories came back to him and he cursed to himself. How could he have let his guard down against anyone?

He sat up to find himself on a bed in the little house. Was, Deidara's 'art' just a joke? All he did was attack Sasori with a poison needle. Sasori was embarrassed he let happen to him. "Damn you Deidara," Sasori thought.

"About time you came to. You were giving me so much time to think about what to do to you." Deidara was leaning back in a chair across the room without his Akatsuki jacket.  
>As Sasori turned to his direction, a pain ravaged his body, forcing him to lie back down.<p>

The puppet ninja was confused. With his modified body, pain like this shouldn't be able to affect him.

Deidara stood and walk over to Sasori with a wicked smile. "Now, are you ready to see my special skill?"

"So what you did already isn't it?" Sasori asked provoking another sly look from Deidara.

Sasori began to get nervous. He couldn't move and he felt drained of all his chakra.  
>Deidara took out another needle. He slowly put it to Sasori's neck and pushed it into the skin.<p>

"Don't worry, you still won't be able to move much, but this will get rid of the pain."

The pain had subsided within Sasori, weakness still spreading through his puppeted joints.

"Now would you stop fucking around and let me go!" Deidara was actually surprised at Sasori's emotional outburst.

"Hey, you asked to see my art, and it's not like you're my captive. You may leave at any time, that is, if you can manage." Deidara sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Sasori. "And I don't think you'd want to leave ….at least not after I'm finished. I could tell that you were curious before." He leaned his face so close to Sasori that his long bang fell across the others forehead.

"Even if I was before, I'm not anymore." Deidara laughed quietly while leaned over and undid Sasori's jacket.

"Don't worry Sasori; I'll make it perfectly painless. I told you, I am quite talented at this un."

Deidara shifted so that he was on top of Sasori. He gazed down at the others face.

Sasori was attempted to keep his emotionless facade, but he couldn't hide his anger toward his abuser and how powerless he felt.

A hand traveled down Sasori's chest, the tongues within Deidara's palms sliding over his skin.

Deidara was surprised, although Sasori was a puppet, his skin was still soft, warm flesh. Even resting his hand over the core within his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

Glad Sasori wasn't putting up any fight; Deidara took advantage of his submissiveness and leaned down. Pressing himself against Sasori, he whispered against the others lips.

"So tell me Sasori, do you think you will enjoy my skills un? I know I will."

"Actually Deidara, yes. I believe you've kept me waiting enough." Sasori was surprised at himself at his own words. But it's not like he could deny the glint of curiosity he always had about things like this among other things. And by now, the poison had faded from his system, showing Deidara didn't have truly cruel intentions over Sasori using something so weak on him.

Face still close to Sasori's, Deidara closed the gap between them in a kiss. He took advantage of the puppet ninja, quickly gaining entrance to the others mouth, kissing him roughly.

Deidara's skilled hands continued to travel over Sasori as they kissed. The seme could feel harder the more they went at it, eager for more. His hands went down his sides and around his empty chest cavity to the top of his pants.

Separating their lips, Deidara shifted himself off Sasori so he could remove his pants. A conquering grin crept over his face as he looked over his prey's revealed body.

Impatient with desire, Deidara quickly pulled off his own clothes. Pain fully gone, Sasori sat up and couldn't help but let his eyes travel over the other man, over his chest and the sealed mouth that lie there. Going further down, Sasori was astonished at how endowed Deidara was. His dick was large and erect, eager for Sasori.

The seme pushed the other back onto his back before letting his hand grasp Sasori. Deidara glide his hand along the puppet ninja's length, allowing the tongue within his palm to lick him. Sasori groaned as Deidara leaned down to his neck, roughly marking his skin as his hand continued on his uke's penis.

Deidara took his free hand and brought it to Sasori's mouth. Allowing two fingers to slip into his mouth, Sasori could feel the other tongue of his hand against his lips. Sasori's body was growing hotter and so was Deidara's.

Removing his fingers from his mouth, Deidara spread Sasori's legs, shifting himself between them. He slid his fingers within Sasori, provoking more noises of pleasure from him.

Preparing Sasori for what was to come, Deidara kissed him on the mouth again, enjoying the others body and his willingness.

Sliding his fingers from Sasori, Deidara placed himself at Sasori's entrance and penetrated the tight heat. Sasori grunted at the uncomfortable sensation, feeling Deidara's throbbing penis within him.

Not waiting for Sasori to adjust, Deidara begin to thrust hard into the other, seme enjoying the amount of emotion he was able to derive from Sasori.

Deidara pressed their hot bodies together as he drove himself harder into Sasori, continuing to bite and kiss at his neck. Sasori moaned with pleasure as Deidara shifted to thrust even deeper within him.

Reaching his peak, Sasori came, his body tightening around Deidara. Engulfed within the other, Deidara also came inside Sasori.

Sasori's body sank against the bed, Deidara collapsing next to Sasori, both spent. The aftermath of his actions began to dawn upon Sasori, questions coming into his mind. Would anyone find out about this? Why had he given in so easily when Deidara had intended to rape him?

His thoughts were interrupted by Deidara's head leaning onto his shoulder. "How about we just stay here for a bit Sasori, my man?" In his view Sasori could see Deidara's eyes were closed, on the verge of sleep. The puppet ninja settled, shifting closer to the other ninja in agreement.

"And I do respect your art, but maybe this more so than your clay art."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review '3'<p> 


End file.
